


🦈Sharkboy,💥Lavagirl and Guppy Save The World🐟

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Adventure, Child, F/M, Family, Heroes & Heroines, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Max later informs his class that Planet Drool has become a proper dreamworld once again, Sharkboy became the King of the Ocean, and Lavagirl became Queen of the Volcanoes, and as the film shows Max finally finishing Tobor, he reminds the class to "dream a better dream, and work to make it real".Guppy, who has shark strength and can shape water into anything, Guppy attacks them.
Relationships: Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)
Kudos: 3





	🦈Sharkboy,💥Lavagirl and Guppy Save The World🐟

Sharkboy, Lavagirl and their 5 year-old daughter Guppy who has both shark and lava powers are a family who save the world together.

One day the world was under attack by aliens and Mr. Electric.

While Sharkboy and Lavagirl were fighting the aliens with their powers combined, Guppy, with her shark strength, shark frenzy and water manipulation was fighting Mr. Electric.

She used water manipulation to make a shark out of liquid and rode it while wearing her blue sunglasses and charged at Mr. Electric making her chomp to make the shark bite him.

"Mom, Dad i need some help with him can you combine both of your powers to destroy him then we can destroy the aliens together" Guppy said.

"Sure be right there sweet heart" Sharkboy said.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl combined their powers and helped Guppy to defeat Mr. Electric, after he was defeated them combined all their powers to fight the aliens, before they can go further, Guppy used her shark frenzy to fight them waiting for her parents to join her in defeating them with all their powers combined they destroyed the aliens and celebrated.

"We are really proud of you, your getting stronger everyday but keep practicing" Lavagirl said smiling.

"I will love you both so much" Guppy said hugging them.

Sharkboy picked her up and both of them hugged her like a group hug.

After they defeated the aliens and Mr. Electric they had a party to celebrate and are lucky to have each other to help save the world.


End file.
